100 theme Challenge
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: This is in response to YamiRyuu-chan's 100 theme challenge idea Of course, I'm a fan of the RaiKim and JackKim love triangle. So, most of the themes are going to be based off of that. But not all of it is going to end with Romance. Some of it may be AU or take place before the show. Warning some themes rating may vary. No smut though.


Xiaolin showdown 100 theme challenge

Theme 1 – Complete Opposites (One- sided JackKim takes place right after episode sixteen in Xiaolin showdown)

01. Complete Opposites

"Kimiko" Jack whispered out sadly at night as he hugged the sheets of his blankets as he shivered when he felt a slight chill descend down his spine, he looked up angrily when he saw Wuya's wicked smirk forming on her lips. He had been tossing and turning for three hours now, unable to erase the curiosity that had conquered his mind; why is it that Kimiko, the one girl he is supposed to hate ,makes his heartbeat quicken, why his ranging hormones kicked into overdrive at visions he had once he closed his eyes.

He did not want to think about her, dream about her, or speak of her; he had tried sabotaging his own sleeping pattern to see if it would disrupt the impulses from reaching his brain.

It didn't Wuya was going to kill him.

Wuya flowed over towards Jack and said, "What's the matter Jack not having girl trouble are you I thought I told you not to think about that girl". She demanded as she got closer to Jack's face making Jack back up as he tried to suppress his whimpering by biting down his lip to prevent his father from going down stairs.

"I know"! Jack snapped out of nowhere Wuya was taken aback by the boy's uncharacteristic behavior before reverting back to her cold dark stare boring straight into Jack's ruby red eyes causing Jack to sweat nervously and bow down apologizing repeatedly swearing he would do all in his power to forget Kimiko.

But he knew it was no use, ever since he helped the Xiaolin monks defeat Wuya a couple of months back he could not help but feel betrayed. He knew Kimiko was not his and possibly never will be. But, he kept rewinding the moment wear she thanked Raimundo for sealing Wuya into the puzzle box and destroying her lair and thus restoring the peace throughout the whole world.

The way that she looked at him, her blue eyes shimmering as the dark ominous clouds rolled out and the sun finally peaked through .Kimiko kissed Raimundo lightly on the cheek. Although Jack gave them the thumbs up and grinned at them on the outside as he tried to resist the urge to puke, gripping onto Dojo's tail for dear life inside he was hurt.

The worst part of it all was he didn't even know why back then, he just assumed the reason why he was so upset was because the food in his stomach kept doing backflips. He did not try to tell her how he felt because she will never accept him as long as he was: weak, cowardly, evil and a momma's boy a really, really, really big momma's boy. If only she had met him first before Raimundo would she have still hated him?

Wuya rolled her eyes as Jack stared off in to space in deep thought, she could tell what was going through his mind by the devastated look on his face. She did not know why he tried so hard it was pathetic. This boy was pathetic he could not even managed to win one showdown and keep his Wu without those pesky Xiaolin brats getting in their way of world conquest.

"Jack"! She snapped with impatience. She had been calling out his name for the past five minutes but he was not listening to a word she was saying. How dare he ignore Wuya the Heylin witch goddess or so she tells herself she was not much of a looker anymore. She was nothing more than a flowing blob of cytoplasm.

"What do you want Wuya, I am thinking about my new master plan here! And I cannot focus with your contain nagging you old hag!" Jack said childishly as he crossed his hand over his chest.

Wuya looked at him with disbelief and said "And what master plan is that trying to woo the dragon of fire!"

Jack looked at her pretending to be disgusted at the thought and said, "What of course not "! He shouted too quickly turning away hoping that the darkness of the night would hide the blush on his pale face.

Wuya looked at him and said," Jack you need to let that girl go, face it you guys are complete opposites she is a Xiaolin monk and you are a Heylin, it will never happen no matter how many times you try she will never like you ever!" She screamed out coldly

Jack frowned and said," Yeah you are probably right, Iam pathic, wait that did not come out right oh well no more pudding cups before bed time to get my evil beauty sleep see you in the morning you old hag".

Jack closed his eyes pretending to fall asleep until he watched Wuya leave he opened his eyes pulled out his notebook and thought, _Your wrong Wuya, I know I can make her see that underneath the evil genius is a good guy ready to break free, I will prove to her that I can change. You'll see that we are not complete opposites when you come to my wedding._

The end


End file.
